


Outnumbered, Outplanned

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, making out in the dark, suggestions of violence, there's not actually violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Nik fucked up. He got his team taken out and now only him and his girlfriend are left. They're outnumbered. They're outplanned. In short, there's no hope. Might as well sneak one last kiss before they're discovered and it's all over, right?





	Outnumbered, Outplanned

"So, what do you think? Should we do it?" Nik asked in a hushed whisper. We were crouched out of sight behind a large crate, cornered with very little chance of escape.

"What? No! Tactically that is a terrible idea and would probably end with broken bones."

"Okay fine, you're probably right. You got any ideas?"

"Oh now? Now you listen to me?"

"(Y/N)-"

"No, you're the one who got us into this mess because you couldn't stick to my very simple plan," I glared at him. "And now you need me to get us out of it." Typical. If he had just done what I told him to, none of this would have happened. But _nooo,_ Nik thought he knew best and now we look at us. I tightened my grip on my gun, peeking out over the crate to check on our enemies.

"Come on, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry won't bring our team back Nik."

"I know that but we can do this ourselves."

"Nik we're outnumbered and they're too good. Face it. We're doomed." He knew I was right and didn't bother arguing.

"Well if this is the end, I'm glad my last moments were with you." Nik smiled wryly and I rolled my eyes.

"Come here." And I pulled him in by the shirt. Our lips met and what was meant to be a quick kiss quickly turned into something a lot more passionate when Nik's tongue slid against mine. Our guns lay forgotten on the floor and Nik pulled me into his lap. The thought crossed my mind that maybe this wasn't the place to be doing this but I didn't care, finishing this could wait a minute or two.

The sound of two loud shots rang in my ears and I stilled against Nik. They left silence and shock in their wake and I slowly sat back. Looking down I saw bright lights, the unmistakable sign we'd been hit, and I turned around to find Rhys standing over us, a mixture of smugness and disgust on his face.

"You two are gross." A fond smile was breaking through though. "Come on, you're the last ones. We're going to get food now." He walked away, not bothering to check if we followed.

"Well that wasn't quite the heroic end I was hoping for," Nik lamented.

"Maybe not but it seemed like you were enjoying it." I grinned and kissed him quickly again before standing and helping him to his feet.

"Can't deny that." He took my hand and started walking towards the exit. We handed back our laser guns and vests before joining the others in the foyer. "You want me to buy you ice cream? Since it was kind of my fault we lost."

"Ice cream is for winners."

"How about milkshakes?"

I smiled. "Milkshakes sound good."


End file.
